Shadow Cup
by Yukikaze Kirai
Summary: Even if soccer is being controlled, there will be the ones who will find a way to save it. And those who just escape from it. A championship hidden from the eyes of the Fifth Sector. Yup, that would be us. Welcome to the Shadow Cup. -Accepting OCs- T because... I don't know...
1. Prologue

The Fifth Sector control soccer. Period. The people didn't know. Period. But those who knew, or would fight against it, or for it. Dot. Dot. Dot.

There are also those who go around it. That would be us.

Sorry for the metaphor. I think I should explain myself. I see the Fifth Sector as a wall. Those who fight it are trying to take it down without knowing the bases behind it.

I can see that I'm already out of the topic. Don't mind me, I always do this.

I guess I'm going to have a cold shower. When I come back I'll tell you about the history of our soccer. That like the wind, wouldn't be stopped, and like the shadows, wouldn't been seen.

Welcome to the Shadow Cup.

~X~

Bruna: Well, that's it. I'm staring a OC fic~ This one is about a championship hid from the eyes of the Fifth Sector. The Raimon members won't appear soon. Maybe later, but I don't really know. So most of the pairings will be OCxOC. If I change my mind, I'll put on another A/N…

Azuma Hikaru: Isn't this too long?

Bruna: But I've just finished! And you are not even in this fic!

Azuma Hikaru: Why not?

Bruna: Because I don't want U.U.

~X~

Name:

Gender:

Age: (Between 13 and 15)

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Position:

Kenshin:

Hissatsu: (Max: 5)

~X~

4- FW

6- MF

3- DF

1- GK

~X~

8- Females

6- Male

~X~

-Edit-

Bruna: Little edit here~ I'm going to use all the OCs I've received so far. Even if a few won't be on the main team. But I didn't receive many DF, so I'll be giving priority to those~ Am I forgetting something?

Azuma Hikari: The first chapter?

Bruna: Oh. That. It's ready. I just need to type it. And translate it. And proof read it. Maybe tonight it will be ready. Maybe tomorrow.

~X~

-Edit-

Azuma Hikaru: Don't you get tire from those edits?

Bruna: No, not really. But now I'm just here to say that the main team is complete. This means that the chances of getting in this team lower. But this also means that most of the OCs I receive now will be rivals and villains.

Azuma Hikaru: Ok. Ok. Got it. When the first chapter will be on?

Bruna: Soon…


	2. Why you must use helmet

I were rollerblading on regular movements. When I reached the corner, I let my feet parallel to each other and leaned my body slightly to the side, making the curve smoothly. Arriving on the street parallel to the river, I gave one more boost and let the wheels of the skates carry me.

I place my hands behind my back and my mind flew back to what happened at that early afternoon in the club room.

-X-

"Hayate, what this means?" The Coach asked.

"It's what it looks like. I'm quitting the soccer club," The brown-haired boy with blue eyes said.

He is Tetagame Hayate. Or Hay, as I usually call him. He has been my friend since I can remember. But that doesn't matter now.

"Hayate, why? You are a good player," The Coach tried reason him.

"But what's the point if we can show what we are really capable of? What is the point in being a good player if the results are already set before the match starts? "He replied coldly.

Honestly, I expected this would happen sooner or later. But I could not help feeling sorry. For the second time he had the soccer he loved taken from him

He was ... Frustrated, if I can put that way. When I tried to talk to him, I just received a "Not now," and he left me behind.

I went back to the club room to; at least, take his stuff to his locker in the school building. I did nothing but my duty as a manager.

-X-

So back to the point where I was returning home.

Until I was hit right in the head by a soccer ball.

Of course, I fell, hit my head and passed out.

Therefore, you should always wear a helmet.

-X-

"Is she okay?" Said a male voice.

"You hit her. I think you should say if she's okay, Toshiro," A female voice answered, I could not tell if the dominating tone was concern. Or if she was just messing with him.

I was lying on the sidewalk with two people looking at me from above.

The girl had green shoulder length hair and brown eyes.

The boy, a bit taller than she, had dark brown hair with a fringe in the mid of his forehead and green eyes. He also wore Ray Ban glasses on its head.

"Did a train hit me or something?" I asked, sitting up and putting my hand on my head.

"It was my Hissatsu. Sorry," The boy said, scratching his head, a little embarrassed.

"Your incomplete Hissatsu, you mean?" The girl said, laughing, "My name is Tsubasa Misaki. This is Toshiro Isao. "

"You are from the class B, right? I think I saw you at school. We are on the same year. "Toshiro said.

I nodded, confirming what he said. Then I looked for the ball lying beside me side.

"Were you playing football?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Tsubasa said, picking the ball up, while Toshiro helped me up.

"But I've never seen you at the club."

"To play a controlled soccer? No way," The boy replied.

"Besides, the Holy Road is a tournament only for males. They wouldn't let me play," Tsubasa said, a little annoyed.

"Makes sense ..." I said thoughtfully, "but with whom you are going to play then?"

It was then that I met the Shadow Cup. A league hidden from the Fifth Sector. A place where soccar was still free and people still could put their soul in the game they love.

They told me about the hidden stages, mostly underground, like the Lost World Stadium, which was in town. And about many of the teams that have participated in the two previous editions.

I don't remember if they told me how they got in, but even to watch the matches you need an indication and a pass. All to ensure that the Fifth Sector would not find out. I also learned later that they have a great security system.

"Do you play?" Toshiro asked.

"Me? Well, I've never played a game, but sometimes I helped Hay in his training ... "

"Want to play with us?" Tsubasa invited then.

I looked at the field near the river and then to the sky, trying to figure out the time.

"Ok! I'll play! It doesn't hurt to try, right? Just help me take this equipment out."

We played until the sun set. I constantly heard some "Not bad!" or "Good!" and "Faster!" or "Try again."

In the end, each one returned to their homes, already with the idea of forming a team in mind.

I think I can say that this was the first step. At least, it was mine.

~X~

Bruna: Sooo, here is the first chapter~

Yumi: It's lame.

Bruna: What are… Oh forget it. I'm just here to say that I don't own anything but the idea and my OC. If you find any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, Review or PM me that I'll fix them. (and please, keep in mind that English is not my first language.)

Well, we've just closed the main team. Buuuuut you still can send OCs. Until I say I'm not taking OCs anymore, I'll put them as rivals, friends or villains.

Azuma Hikaru: And the debuts today are:

Tsubasa Misaki - By Mass-san (a friend)

Toshiro Isao – By Matheus-san (Another friend)

Tetagami Hayate – By Hayate (Another friend)

Bruna: Sorry, but since I'm posting this on another site too, and I posted there before, I got those first. This doesn't mean that I'll be following the order.

Azuma Hikari: And in the next-

Yumi: *smack Hikari*

Azuma Hikaru: *Glares Yumi*

Yumi: *runs*

Bruna:…

Oh well, see y'all next time o/

Bruna logging out – 08:54 – 3/15/2013


	3. Chapter 2 in lack of a better name

The next day, me, Tsubasa and Toshiro left the school together.

I noticed that when I'm on my skates, I look taller than Toshiro, but usually I'm lower. Oh well.

"You always come your skates, Raika?" Toshiro asked.

"I think it's better," I answered, "I can go faster."

I sped up a bit and went ahead. When I was about a meter away, I turned around and stared going backwards.

"Besides, it's fun," I added, going back to their side, "But what is this bag for, Tsubasa-san?"

"This?" She said, pointing to the gym bag she was carrying in addition to her school bag, "More comfortable clothes. It's hard to play soccer in skirts, don't you think?"

"True... There is an old warehouse near the River's Field, right?"

"Yeah," Toshiro answered.

"We could get changed there. But, Tsubasa-san, could you say more about the Shadow Cup?"

"One: Raika, I told you to call me Misaki. Two: In a few weeks there will be a demonstration match at the Lost World Stadium. Why don't we go watch it? Then you can get a better idea about the whole thing."

We kept talking until we arrived at the field. Toshiro told me about the last match they watched at the Lost World and a bit more about the teams. We talked about the Hissatsu Toshiro was trying to complete when he hit me. As much as I tried to bring up the topic about the Shadow Cup, I didn't get any different information than what I already knew.

When we arrived, Misaki and I went to the empty warehouse to get changed. I think I almost ha a heart attack when a big spider fell on me (Misaki says it wasn't that big, but I disagree). The clothes she brought were the Japanese male team from 10 years that she bought at one of those sport stores.

Toshiro waited outside, training by himself. When we left the warehouse he refused to pass the ball to any of us.

"Oh, so that's the game?" Misaki asked. She nodded, looking to me.

I ran in Toshiro's direction, trying to take the ball from him, but he simply turned his body around, dodging successfully. Sadly for him, Misaki went from the other side, and managed to get the ball from him.

"Raika!" She called before making a long pass to me, since I had advanced a bit more.

Seconds before receiving the ball, a shadow appeared before me and intercepted the pass before I could do anything to

And before my brain could understand what just happened, my body just reacted and I tried to retrieve the ball.

I failed, almost falling in the process.

Only then I stopped to that a better look at who it was. The shadow was actually a girl. She had dark purple hair, down to her thighs with curled ends. She wasn't as tall as Misaki, but the locks near the top of her head that stuck up made it look like it was the opposite. She also had a headband and wore a gray cardigan over a black shirt and black leggings.

She smirked, confidently, as if it was funny. Her yellow eyes were an invitation to a challenge.

I could clearly see the answer in Misaki eyes.

"Do you want the ball back? Come here and get it."

"It's on," Misaki replied.

This time, she didn't need to nod to make sure I knew what to do. We tried the same strategy from before.

I went for the front, and just like Toshiro, she turned around and dodged easily. Howere, she also managed to dodge from Misaki, an even Toshiro, who came with a slide.

"That's all you've got?" She said, laughting, while dodging Misaki one more time.

We took a step back, trying to evaluate the situation. Misaki seemed to be lookinng for a blind spot or something we could use to gain any advantage. I confess that I could only think about how she could play with such a long hair.

Toshiro just walked slowly in her direction.

"What's your name?" He asked.

She shook her head and said:

"Only after you get your ball back."

"Ok, than," He replied, smiling, "Ice Age."

In less than a second, a snowstorm covered my vision from anything from a few inches from my face. I instinctively took my hands to my eyes, trying to protect them.

The storm stopped as fast as it started. When managed to see again, Toshiro was with his back turned to the girl, and the ball under his right foot. Misaki was smiling, apparently, the storm didn't affect her.

The girl was trapped in a block of ice.

Toshiro turned around and gave us a thumb-up with his left hand.

"Is that your Hissatsu, Toshiro-san?" I asked, excited.

He nodded and kicked the ball toward me. I received the pass.

The attention turned to the girl when the sound of breaking ice was heard. First, a small crack appeared in the stone, and soon after she broke up into small pieces that melted soon. The girl fell to her knees on the floor. Something about the expression on her face gave the impression that she was with wounded pride.

When she got up, turned to Toshiro and said:

"If you want to know so badly, my name is Suzumi Miyano."

"Any special reason for coming here?" Misaki asked, folding her arms.

"Can't a girl have fun now and then?" Suzumi answered, placing her hands behind her head.

"Well, it was fun," I said, giggling, and made a pass to Misaki.

"I heard you talking. What would be this Shadow Cup you talk about so much?"

I looked at Misaki, since she seemed to know more about the subject. Apparently, Toshiro agreed with me.

-X-

Suzumi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Ok, I'm in," she said, much to the shock of the three of us, "After all you need an Ace Striker, right? Meet you here tomorrow at the same time. And do not leave me waiting! "

She took off running before we could say anything.

"And who invited her...?" I heard Misaki whispered.

~X~

Bruna: Finally done~

Azuma Hikari: But... Didn't you finish this... Like, a week ago?

Bruna: You didn't have to say that, you know. But you know that I write in my first language, right? So, I had to translate it. I'll correct any mistakes, so feel free to point them out.

Azuma Hikaru: Didn't you have something important to say?

Bruna: Yeah. I want OCs for SEEDs (yeah, they will appear) and for rival teams, and if I like them, they are going to appear often :3

Yumi: And…?

Bruna: And I've decided a few things… I will change a few things… Nothing big, really.

Yumi: Like?

Bruna: Not telling.

Yumi: Than what's the point in mentioning it?

Bruna: I dunno.

Azuma Hikari: Then… To the next chapter's preview!

Yumi: Open your mouth again and I'll kill you.

Azuma Hikaru: Are you threatening my sister?

Yumi: *runs*

~X~

Debuts:

Sato Raika – By me

Suzumi Miyano - Rin Kotone Miyako


	4. SEEDs

During the next week, all went well, at least I think it is. Every day after school, Misaki, Toshiro and I would returnto the River's Field. Suzumi would always be there waiting for us, with a scowl andsay that we were late, again. It had become a daily routine.

We found that despite being arrogant, sarcastic and that hobby for teasing, Suzumi couldbe serious when it came to soccer underneath. It took me two days to convince Misaki to accept her into the team.

Even during the weekends, we spent playing

Actually, that was the reason why I was late. Having played all day, I had forgotten to finish my homework, which forced me to stay up lateat night to finish it. Consequently, I didn't wake up in time.

I was skating at full speed and—without wanting to brag—I wasliterally speeding on wheels as I skated down the road. Unfortunately, when I'm going that fast, it gets harder to stop because of the momentum.

When I was passing down the street parallel to the river, Igot distracted thinking about the day before. Of course, I ended up crashing into someone.

"Sorry," I hurried to speak, as I helped to gather the books she had dropped on the floor.

"Tudo bem." Seeing my confusion at what she had just said, she translated, "All right."

I stopped to see who exactly I had crashed into. The girl was taller than me (Is there anything new that I must know?) and maybe a little taller than Misaki. Her hair was straight and black, reaching her midback, and a little longer than my own. Her red eyes could carry anything but an aggressive and wild expression the color implied.

"Oh, crap. I'm late," I suddenly realized.

I tried to get up, but without something to back me up, the wheels made it an almost impossible task.

The girl stood up and helped meback on my feet. Once up, I let out a "Thanks," thentook off towardsthe direction of theschool. Not very polite, I know, but the first period was math. I couldn't possiblymiss it!

-X-

Seeing the empty corridors only increased my panic level. When I arrived at the front door of the room, stopped, took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

Just to encounter an empty room.

"What…" I stared, without realizing that I was talking to myself.

I pulled the phone from my pocket and unlocked the screen to checkforthe time. Turned out,I was one hour earlier.

I sighed and dropped downin my seat. With nothing to do, I took the headset and started listening to music on the phone.

I don't know how many songs I've heard before Sakuraba Noriko arrived.

Sakuraba is a girl in my class, and despite studying together eversince we moved school, we never talked much.

She had orange hair, lying just above the shoulders, with bangs held by a blue hair clip. Her eyes were a dark shade of green and she was always seen with a pocket watch on a chain around her neck.

"Huh? Sato-san? What are you doing here so early?" She said, surprised, whilegoing to her seat, which was in front of mine. "You are usually one of the last to arrive."

"My clock radio musthave broken. It rang an hour earlier and I thought it was late ... "

"It must be awful," she said, putting the folder aside and turning to talk to me.

"At least I'm not late. But what about you, Sakuraba-san? "

"I always come early. Better that than to be late," she chuckled.

At that moment, the room fell silent, mostly because ofthe lack of subject. I thought about going back to listen to music, but then it would be impolite.

"You are from the soccer club, right?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Yes," I replied absentmindedly. "I mean, not anymore," I corrected myself, "I left last week."

"Why?"

"Well, I found something more interesting," I said, looking away.

"It's a shame ... I was thinking of joining the club. I used to play with a friend when I was younger."

"Soccer has changed too much. It's no longer worth playing with the Fifth Sector controlling the results. "

She seemed surprised by the revelation. I don't blame her. This is a knowledge that only those linked to the club have access to. I had to explain the whole story, and ended up talking about the Shadow Cup.But since I'm terrible with explanations, I offered to take her to meet Misaki and Toshiro, who could give a better one.

"So you intend to create a team?" She asked.

I nodded. We continued to talk until class started. Sakuraba Noriko was really a nice person.

-X-

"Strange ..." I commented, "normally we meet on the roof during the break."

Sakuraba and I walked down the stairs. Somehow, Misaki and Toshiro had vanished.

"Maybe they're in the courtyard**,**" She suggested."

But they were not. We had looked for them for almost the entire school.

"At the club room perhaps?" She asked.

"I'm not sure ..." I said thoughtfully, "I have the impression that they are not very close to the club members."

"But if they like soccer, they should be there."

With nothing to lose, we went to the club room. Before the Fifth Sector's appearance, our school hadwon a good reputation insoccer, taking the title from Teikoku, who had beaten Raimon a few years ago. As a result, the building of the club was very modern.

The room itself was no bigger than a classroom. In fact, it looked a lot like one—with chairs in a semicircle in front of a screen. Icouldn'thelp but remember the days when the club members who alwaysgathered here for strategies before a match or just all-out partying. Usually, the boys were the loudest.

But when we entered, the room was empty. The screen was off and the room was a mess. It looked like a hurricane had passed through it.

"They must be training," I guessed, "and they definitely need a new manager. Let's go to the field."

The stadium occupied the rest of the building. By following the standards of the Fifth Sector, friendly matches were played there frequently. The bleachers were a fardistant and not very big. In addition, the field was used as a training area.

Just as I had predicted, the team was really in the field, but they were not training. But Istill couldn'tfind Misaki and Toshiro. Instead, we found the girl who I had crashed into earlier.

She was causing a commotion big enough to stop the practice.

"I think you do not understand," said a boy from the club whom don'trecognized, "Girls. Do. Not. Play. In. This. Club."

He wore a light blue shirt with details in dark blue and the symbol of the school's club, but I had never seen him before.

"A SEED?" I muttered, looking at the other players, only to find they did not know more than half of the club's members.

"What?" Sakuraba asked, confused.

"Agents of the Fifth Sector," I replied, turning my gaze to the boy. He had purple hair, going to just below the shoulders and black eyes. For someone who refused to play with girls, he looked a lot like one.

Without really thinking, I approached and entered the discussion.

"Girls can play as good as boys in a fair game."

"If so, then prove it," he retorted with a smug smile.

"Then we'll do an Attack Versus Defense," Sakuraba suggested, "Me, Sato-san and ..."

"Miyazaki Amanda. Butjust call me Amanda, I'm not used to such treatment by surnames," the girl said with a heavy accent of a language couldn't identify.

"Another defender and a goalkeeper to our side against four of you," I completed.

The boy stopped to think for a moment.

"Let's play then." A familiar voice answered.

Hayate stepped forward and out of the shadows of his companions. He wore the same uniform as the rest of the team and had a serious expression.

"Go get changed in the locker room," the boy said, "we accept the challenge."

-X-

We went and changed in the locker room (because playing in skirts can be rather difficult), I gathered my clothes and started folding them.

"Thank you," Amanda said as she put onher shirt, "I didn't expect the guys of the club were such idiots."

"Neither did I, actually," Sakuraba added, "I feelsorry for Sato-san ... You had to put up with it all year long? "

"No," I replied, putting my clothes in the bag. "The SEEDs only appeared after I left ..."

"SEEDs?" Amanda asked.

"Sato-san talked about them earlier; playerswho work for Fifth Sector, right?"

I nodded, and added:

"They come in the clubs to ensure that orders are followed ... But I've never heard of so many SEEDs gathered at one school only."

-X-

In the field, we formed a line for defense. Without many choices, I chose a defender and a goalkeeper fromthe old team, but they seemed too scared to help with anything.

Hayate—orHay— and Kaoru were in the middle of the field. SEEDs gave the first pass and Hayate, after the receiving the ball, advanced towards our side.

"Raika!" Amanda called.

I advanced towards the boy. He tried to dodge, but I spun my body to block his way. I managed to lock him as he tried to keep the ball while looking for someone to pass it.

"Out of my way, Raika," he threatened.

"Give me a good reason then," I snapped.

He tried to dribble again, but I repeated the motion, increasing his frustration.

"No one gets in the way of the Fifth Sector!" He was clearly angry.

Only at that moment, the idea crossed my mind.

'Hay ... Is a SEED? '

When I realized that, I had alreadyfrozen with the thought, and Hayate dribbled past me easily. He advanced for the free area, without looking twice to his companions.

Realizing this, Amanda dropped her marking and headed toward the boy.

"Loving Trap!" she yelled.

A pink heart drawn on the ground appeared under the forward and the ball sank beneath his feet. The ball reappeared under Amanda's feet and she wasted no time in kicking the ball to the other side of the field.

"The first round is ours," she announced.

Kaoru stared at her, still with his confident look. Hayate was clearly angry and I was still stunned from the revelation.

Everyone returned to their positions. It seemed like Kaoru would make the initial pass again. The purple haired boy smirked confidently, while Hay remained serious. The other players kept their distance, without intending to participate in the rally.

Even so, bothSakuraba and Amanda looked worried. They were sure that I wasn't going to start running very soon, which meansthey would have to defend for themselves, since the other two players on our side had done nothing in the first round.

A four versus five became a one two versus two.

Hay took off straight towards the goal.

_'Hay always hated the Fifth Sector ...'_

Amanda stood in front of the boy and rushed towards him.

_'He who kept the club united when it was determined to defeat. That he remembered not to celebrate the victories ... '_

"Choujin Falco!"

A dark blue shadow emerged from his back, forming a humanoid bird. When the fog cleared, the kenshin revealed itself. Covered with white feathers on top and dark blue feathers on the bottom, it let out a menacing sound.

'He...can't possibly have joined the Fifth Sector! '

It was an aggressivemove, Hay almost ran over the girl. Amanda fell back and rolled to the side, leaving the way clear.

The Kenshin disappeared and the boy ran without looking back. Before I could move, Sakuraba came in front of him.

"Thunderous Echoes!"

She clapped her hands once, as if applauding someone, producing a sound like a roar of thunder. The waves were almost visible, and as soon as it came into contact with the boy, he fell back and the ball rolled to the Sakuraba's feet. However, seeing that the other two players of the opponent team came toward her, she made a pass at tome.

I realized that the timing was off, and the ball was intercepted by Kaoru before I could move an inch. He then headed straight for our opening in the defense line and made a goal without much effort.

"Amanda-san!" I called, coming out of my inertia to help her.

"I forgot to ask you not to use honorifics too ..." she said, sitting. "Ouch, that hurt."

"Amanda-san!" Sakuraba called, "are you okay?"

She said something in the foreign language again, but soon corrected herself.

"Hey, I didn'tdie, don'tworry so much."

I returned my attention to the SEEDs on the other side of the field, and I noticed that they were lookingtoward the entrance. I followed their gaze, just to see Misaki and Toshiro entering the field.

The boy thencame to see if Amanda was well, only to receive an annoyed sigh and an "I'm stronger than I look."

His friend was taking satisfactions with the boys on the other team. [Confusing sentence. I don't understand who is this 'friend,' is it Misaki? And what do you mean by 'satisfactions'?]

"What kind of move was that? She could have been seriously hurt! "

"Anything to win for the Fifth Sector," Hayate said as Kaoru smiled.

"It's because of guys like you that I'm not in the club," Toshiro interfered.

"That's why you play with girls?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.

Before Misaki could retort, I approached.

"Where are the club members?" I asked seriously.

"These are the members of the club now. If you're referring to the weaklings from before, they fled as soon as I entered that door," he replied, pointing to the door that led to the club room.

Amanda cursed something in another language (or at least I think she was cursing), but all were silent, with tension hangingin the air.

"A challenge ..." I muttered.

"What?" Hay said, "Are you going to keep your voice low like this forever, Raika?" At that moment, I had the impression that was the Hay I knew, but Iquickly shooed away the thought.

I took a deep breath and completed:

"It's a challenge! We will form a team and beat you. "

"Interesting," Kaoru said, "what are the stakes?"

"If we win, all the SEEDs will leave theschool."

"We'll think of a punishment for you later." Kaoru smirked.

"So it will be a best of three," a new voice spoke.

A boy approached the group. He took everyone by surprise, and it seemedno one noticed him entering the field. He had short black hair and slightly ruffled at the edges and sharp gray eyes.

"Good to see you again, Kaoru." He smirked.

~X~

Bruna: And I'm finally done! Yay! Sorry it took this long. You see, I write this one on a small notebook that I always carry with my, and then I have to type. Then I have to send to my proofreader. Then I translate it and send to another proofreader (Thanks Mae-san!) And-

Azuma Hikaru: Nobody cares. Really.

Bruna: You don't need to be so mean!

Azuma Hikaru: Get on with the debuts already.

Bruna: Ok T.T

~X~

Debuts:

Miyazaki Amanda~ By Keiler-san  
Sakuraba Noriko~ By LunarLionHeart  
Kaoru~ By myself  
?~ By Kusanagi Laevateinn

~X~

Bruna: Happy now?

Azuma Hikaru: Yes.

Bruna: Anyway, it may take some time to finish the next chapter. Blame the Writer's Block!

Azuma Hikari: Anyway, leave reviews! I help Bruna-san in writing. Besides, it's her birthday. It will sure make her happy.

Bruna: Oh, and I'm still accepting OCs for SEEDs and members of other teams. But girls can't be SEEDs… So they will be placed in other teams.


	5. Author's note

I'm sorry, but this isn't a chapter... I know I haven't updated it since ages! You can be sure that I'm feeling so guilty that my heart is heavy!

Ok, I may have exaggerated a little bit in that last part.

Aham. I do have a good reason though. At least, I think it's a good reason…. Yeah, writer's block. But, one so big that has been around since I started it. I had the idea of the Shadow Cup, yeah, but I couldn't figure out how to develop the plot. It was very frustrating, so I decided to focus on my original story for a while.

But, last week, during the… Chemestry class? Biology class? I don't know. Inspiration hit me in the head with a big and heavy brick. I started writing down a "mental map" of the story, and now I have it planned out until the end! I won't say it was my most creative work, I confess it wasn't, but I'm happy with how it turned out.

Of course, I still want to add another sub-plot, besides the one of the Fifth Sector… But that brings me to my first request to you all!

I would like to ask for suggestions of what could be the sub-plot during the second half of the story, starting right after the end of the first sub-plot. That's actually for those whose OCs got into the main team, because I would love to hear how you would like me to work with them.

My second request is a bit different. I need more OCs! xD As I was writing, I came up with 3 rival teams that are going to be VERY important to the main plot. Yeah, they won't get as much screen time as the main team, but I can say for sure that without them, it won't be the same.

Each team has a different out line, so I'm open to any kind of OC here. As this isn't for the Fifth Sector sub-plot anymore, I have to say one thing, though: NO SEEDS.

There are some roles that will be filled a bit more specifically, so I'll be listing in below;

-A girl with a Spider Kenshin.

-A veteran player of the Shadow Cup who disappeared. (I would prefer girls, but will pick the one that fits better…)

-One of the teams have a very aggressive play style. I'm not telling which is, but… It will be very clear when the play for the first time, which will be soon… I think.

For now that's it. I'm not sure if I'm going to get enough OCs… So, even if you have already sent an OC, feel free to send another!

The form is the same from the first chapter.

I won't promise a fast update. I just had an idea on how I'll will re-write the first chapters of my original story, which will be renamed soon…

Oh, I changed my pen name o/ (Just needed to say that x3)

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! You get an exclusive scene! Ok, I've just came up with it, but it will only make sense later on.

~X~

"Hun…: What are you doing here?"

"…"

"What's the matter?"

"…"

"Come on… You know you can tell me."

"I… Had a weird dream… I'm afraid to sleep again…"

"I see… Don't worry! Just go back to your room and lay for a bit. I'm sure the dream won't come back."

"I tried…"

"But couldn't stop thinking about it, right? Ok, you can stay here then."

"Nii-san… You said you were going to teach me how to play soccer…"

"Huh? But now? It's almost midnight."

"You said you don't worry about anything when you play!"

"… I'm guessing I don't have a choice, then…"

~X~

There was one more thing I wanted to say… I forgot it though. Well, see you around!


End file.
